


Long day, rough night

by abo_watch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cum Inflation, Daddy Kink, Power Play, but not a lot, gabes a needy little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abo_watch/pseuds/abo_watch
Summary: Alpha!Gabe and his omega!s.o had a very long day and Gabe wants some lovein’





	

The day was long, someone had messed up paperwork so bad that it had set the entire base back by about 4 hours, than some new recruit drops a gun! It shot one of the fire alarms so, any paperwork that wasn’t covered up, had to be re-done. You walk your tired ass back to your room, Gabe was probably still chewing out the entire unit of new recruits for even having a functioning gun.

Tapping in the code to your room you zombie walk straight to your bed… hopefully Gabe’s shirt is still on the floor. You would love for your alpha to be here, but to be honest, you were glad he was yelling at that little shit and all his friends

You peeled off your clothes as you walked, thankful to find his shirt was still where he left it on the floor this morning. Crawling into bed on Gabe’s side felt like heaven, most of the tension left your body, and cozying down into the sheets, pulling the blanket up to your nose melted the rest of it away so you could drift off to sleep in no time.

…

You felt something gently drag across your cheek and then over your ear, it didn’t stop there, very slowly it ran over your hair and down your neck. Taking a deep breath, oh god he smells great, you pull the blanket back over yourself, you asleep, lol, bye.

“Despiértese, mi amor” his lips kiss the shell of your ear, you snuggle your way further down into the covers.

“¿Por favor?” one of his hands creeps under the blanket.

You feel a hot wave rush over your body, his pheromones had worked their way through the blanket, he smelled unbelievably strong right now. You wanted to sleep, just cuddle and sleep.

“Mmmmm!” you whine.

You attempt to pull him into bed with you to cuddle and of course he willingly followed. Underneath the blanket both of your scents built and stirred around one another, you found yourself buried in the nape of his neck and your legs around his waist. He was grinding into you while playing with your nipples.

“¿Qué tal tu día?”

“Wet”

“¿Como tu?” you took the pillow from behind your head and hit him with it. His laugh was warm and bounced off the walls. When he stopped laughing he just looked at you, with a smile on his face that could melt the ice caps. His right hand caressed your cheek, his thumb nudged against your lips, and then run through your hair.

“¿Qué necesitas de mí?”

“You.”

He brought his lips and hips to yours and gave himself to you.

…

Your nails dug into into his back and with each of his thrusts, and the headboard made another dent in the wall. He was biting your neck and shoulders like crazy, all you could do was hold onto him and moan. One of his arms was wrapped around you at the small of your back keeping you as close to him as possible, while the other roamed your body squeezing, pinching, and feeling you up.

His knot started forming and quickly began locking you both together.

“Di mi nombre!”

His thrust became shallow but more powerful, nipping at your earlobe he says it again.

“Mi nombre!”

You bit your lips together, your face felt red hot and sweat streamed down your face, you wanted to say it but you needed more. The arm on the small of your back became tighter and his other arm went behind your shoulders supporting you. He lifted you just barely off the bed so he could hit your g-spot, his knot was huge, probably as big as its ever been.  
“Nombre!!”

Finding just the right angle he leaned over your body to bite at your neck, which is exactly what you needed.

“Papi!” your grab onto his beautiful brown curls, pushing him harder into your neck.  
“Harder Papi, please, harder!” wiggling your hips and smacking his ass with your free hand earned you one hell of a growl and also one hell of a thrust. His knot was stupidly swollen, you had never felt so full in your entire damn life. It was stretching your walls to their limits, it felt wonderful, heavenly, you felt wave after wave of pure pleasure. You were so fucking close, your vision was blurring with tears.

Sobbing you turned to beg right into his ear “Papi please, fill me, breed me! Fill me full, give it all to me!”

He finally laid his full weight into his thrusts, grabbing you by the hair to pull you out of the way so he could probably mark you. The headboard was probably inside the wall at this point, and you probably wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow, but that didn’t matter as your finally reached your climax.  
Arching off the bed, screaming his name over and over again, you tighten your legs to bring him closer to you. All you want is for him to fill you with is cum, to be as swollen as his knot right now, it felt like it was on fire!

“Papi please cum- cum inside of me, give me your all!” you weren’t even sure if he could hear you over his own damn growls. His knot had to be at its peak, there could be no way it could grow any larger! It dragged against your walls repeatedly, he kept hitting your sweet spot, dear god you were gonna cum again. You did, again, and again and again, until you couldn’t even tell if what was leaving your mouth was English, but Gabe’s knot was pushing you beyond your limits.

He must’ve stated a rut or something, he still hadn’t cum yet and refused to let you move from underneath him. He had littered your neck and chest with marks, licked, and scented every part of your body he could. You needed him to cum, now!

“If you don’t cum right now Papi! I swear Ima-” he shut you up with a kiss, you could see his eye’s clouded with lust, yep, definitely started his rut.

“You don’t tell me what to do!” he held your jaw in his hand and licked your neck slowly.

“I’m higher ranked than you, you do what I tell you to do!” fuck he had you cumming all over again. You weren’t gonna complain, you both knew how much you loved it when he did that. It also seemed to be his tipping point, you could feel his knot twitch inside of you.

“Are you gonna fill me up, is my commander going to fill me with his cum?” hoping that would finally give your alpha his released you kept saying whatever came to mind.

“Is my Papi going to mark me, is my Papi goin-” he covered your mouth with his hand and thrusted into you like it was the last chance he was ever going to get. His entire body was on fire, when he hit his climax it was all but quite, you’re pretty sure they could hear him all the way on the top floor. God bless your well timed climax, it had you going cross eyed and holding onto him for dear life.

….

When you finally came to, you were leaning against his chest sitting up right. Before you even opened your eyes you could feel how swollen you were, choosing to keep them closed you gently nudge the bottom of his jaw for a kiss, which he so happily gave you.

“I was… was I to rough?” he held onto to you gently, rubbing your back.

“Rough, but not to rough.” he let out a sigh of relief, his body relaxed against yours.

“So..” leaning back a bit, he still held onto you “about this…” you were so swollen with his cum there was a bump.

“Ya… a-about that, I-”

“Hit your rut? Gee, I couldn’t tell.” giving him your famous shit eating grin you kiss his jaw gently.

“Just need to get this out before you knot me again, I don’t think I could physically hold anymore.”

“Agreed, its gonna be a bit longer until I can pull out, will you make it amor?”

“Of course I will, as long as you promise to replace it later?”

He tightened his grip on you and rolled his hips, eyes dilating.

“You shouldn’t talk like that, we might just have to see how much more you could hold.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr   
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com/post/154704639964/kinks-daddy-kink-cum-inflation-kink-alphagabe
> 
> Work posted here  
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com/post/154704639964/kinks-daddy-kink-cum-inflation-kink-alphagabe/post/154704639964/kinks-daddy-kink-cum-inflation-kink-alphagabe


End file.
